nazizombiesplusfandomcom-20200215-history
Agent Texas
Agent Texas is the first Campaign mission in the A Joker's Debt expansion for Call of Duty: Age of Extinction. The missions reintroduces the Rogue Ghosts from the Severed Ties comic who are going to be the main cast of characters in the expansion. In this mission in particular, players can choose which one of the Black Armoury crew they wish to play as, meaning they could use between Jenkins Fall, Lindsey Fall, Haley Marcy Rose and Casey Lee Hall. Cast *Black Armoury **Taylor Kitsch as Jenkins Fall **Marnette Patterson as Lindsey Fall **Jodelle Ferland as Haley Marcy Rose **Felicity Jones as Casey Lee Hall **Todd Haberkorn as Mr. Tachibana & The Drifter *Rogue Ghosts **Kathleen Zuelch as Nightstalker **Elizabeth Maxwell as Witch Hunter **Gina Torres as Tigress **Sebastian Arcelus as Breach **Rob Schneider as Angel Story As Tex Mechanica escapes The Derelict after his encounter with the Taken Captain summoned by Drifter, he realizes that what he did to Tex and that he survived that fall, he would come back to finish him off later. In order to prevent that from happening, Drifter recalls the Black Armoury crew to his quarters on The Derelict. Once approaching Drifter, he explains to the four that Tex is organizing his forces to make an attack on him, Mr. Tachibana, and the Black Armoury. To stand up against the Mechanica Organization and to prepare for a war, Drifter hitches a plan to gather their own forces and tells the crew to head to The Frontier and meet with Texas, an old friend of Drifter as well as Mr. Tachibana. Since the Nine gave Drifter a "gift", he tells them that the ship won't be able to make it to the Frontier without attracting attention and they must go alone, however Drifter and Mr. Tachibana would remain on constant communication with them. Arriving at The Frontier, the crew is directed to a nightclub/fighting arena called the Empty Tank which is where Drifter says they might find Texas and her fireteam. Mr. Tachibana warns them that once the crew says they know each other, she would tell them to assist her with something as the two Jokers owed her a favour. Going into the Empty Tank, they find guards all donning the same symbol on their shoulder patches as well as wearing shoulder pads of the same colour, they are told they were the Wolves, a group that owned the nightclub and were part of a larger organization. Allowed entry, the four continue on inside where they find a lot of patrons, some grouped up together as a gang while some were alone. They approach who Drifter says is Texas and announce themselves. Although skeptical of their supposed affiliation with The Drifter and Mr. Tachibana, Texas brushes it off and says if they want to prove themselves then they would need to help her and her team with something they've been planning, saying what she needed couldn't be done with five people. She leads them to her hideout in the southern area of Thieves' Landing, she introduces the crew to the Rogue Ghosts which consisted of her squadmates; "Witch Hunter", "Tigress", "Breach" and "Angel". Wondering how they knew the two Jokers, Texas tells them that Mr. Tachibana gave them salvation from a losing war in "another place" and says to ask no more questions. Looking at a planning board, Texas explains the plan to the Black Armoury crew about their target and who they were going to assassinate. A criminal warlord only known as Faith had killed three other members of Texas' squad and once learning he was starting up a division of his organization on The Frontier, they wanted to assassinate him and avenge their fallen allies. After an hour's ride to the location of where they planned out the assassination, everyone were going to distract Faith's guards while Angel would wait until Faith gets into his sights to take a shot. After a firefight breaks out between the group and Faith's guards, Angel begins to closely monitor Faith with a drone as he moves from place to place and eventually takes him out with a single shot to the head. Paying no mind to the consequences of their deed, the Ghosts and Black Armoury crew retreat and disappear into the Frontier, meeting back at Texas' hideout while many of Faith's forces search for them throughout the Frontier. Thanking the crew for their help, Texas asks where Drifter and Mr. Tachibana were. Jenkins says they were on The Derelict; Mr. Tachibana recovering from a bullet wound and Drifter waiting for them to return with her and her team. Agreeing to see what the two Jokers wanted, Texas and her team pack up their gear and equipment and leave with Jenkins and the ladies, returning back to The Derelict. Achievements/Trophies *'Agent Texas' - Complete the mission "Agent Texas" on any difficulty *'An Agent Avenged' - Complete "Agent Texas" on Veteran difficulty Trivia *Mr. Tachibana mentions Rose Squad as one of the candidates for helping him, however he deduced that the Ghosts would be much more assistant. **The Drifter also elaborates, indirectly mentioning Arc Squad. Navigation Category:Non-Canon Category:Jenkins S115 SII Category:Call of Duty: Age of Extinction Category:A Joker's Debt Category:A Joker's Debt Campaign missions